


Happy Birthday, Steve

by MilkJelly



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkJelly/pseuds/MilkJelly
Summary: Steve has feelings for Bucky, and he finally decided to confess.And aw shucks, it's 4th of July.





	Happy Birthday, Steve

"America's ass."

Bucky mutters under his breath when Steve comes back to his quarters, but Steve hears it anyways thanks to his amplified hearing.

"... America's ass?"

"I heard the little man (his name is Ant Man, Buck,t sighs Steve) talking about it. And you do have... Ass." Replies Bucky with a brief faint smile, his face a little reddened.

Steve swallows, his face also burning up. Bucky did just tell him that he has a very desirable feature.

"Thanks, Bucky. Uh, you have a great ass too, you have maybe one of the best butts."

... What kind of a sentence was that, Steve Rogers.

The Winter Soldier chuckles, looking up at Steve. The room is dimly lit and Steve, for a moment, becomes obsessed with those two pools of green.

He sits down next to Bucky and hands the metal-armed soldier a beer he grabbed from the shared fridge, almost embarrassed. After some consideration, Steve decides to edge slightly closer to Bucky, his hand barely touching his best friend's thigh.

Captain America has been in love with the Winter Soldier for years. To be completely honest, he never would have known that his feeling towards Bucky is affection had Natasha not snapped at him "you're becoming obsessed with Barnes, Steve, are you sure you're not in love with him?"

And now, sitting right next to him, his temperature conducted to him via the cotton covers of the couch, Steve knows for sure.

"Bucky, I -"

His speech is interrupted by a firm sound of explosion, then a scattering of vibrant red and blue sparks. People begin cheering outside the window.

Aw shucks, it's 4th of July.

"Did you say something, Steve?" Bucky looks at him inquiringly.

"I was just saying, Bucky, that I have - "

Another explosion, tailed with a series of smaller explosions. Steve has always loved fireworks, it is so full of life; but now, for the first time ever, he finds them somehow annoying.

"That you have… feelings for me, Steve?"

Steve's eyes widen in shock, his shoulders then relax a little because he is relieved, before he becomes tense again.

"... You know, Buck."

"You can't really hide things from me, Stevie."

They look at each other in Steve's quarters, their background a night sky filled with iridescent specks of flames. Bucky licks his lips, and Steve feels a tightening in his throat.

Captain America musters all his courage and asks.

"... So?"

This is far more difficult than combating a train full of enemies.

"I… I have feelings for … for you too. I just, um. Thought you already knew."

A new firework just launched into the sky, expanding into an even brighter globe of golden white, illuminating Bucky's face completely. And Steve can see how Bucky's eyelashes tremble just a little.

Steve moves a couple of inches closer.

And their lips touch.

Bucky's lips are slightly chapped, and Steve can taste the alcohol from his best friend's tongue. He is not very proficient at kissing, but he learns to follow his heart's lead and gently caresses Bucky's dark brown hair. This kiss is almost chaste, a symbol of their link, and of their gratitude towards each other.

They are both joyous that they have each other in their lives, and that they always have each other's back.

Steve opens his eyes and sees that his lover's eyes are closed, his cheeks flushed, a gentle moan escaping his now moistened lips.

Then Bucky opens his eyes too. And Steve sinks into the nebula of fireworks lights reflected in Bucky's irises. The Winter Soldier smiles.

"Happy birthday, Steve."


End file.
